codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Siege of Japan
The Siege of Japan was a large-scale engagement during the Third World War involving the invasion of Japan by Ultranationalist Russia. Order of Battle Prelude As their invasion of the US began to take a turn for the worse, the Russians found themselves searching for a way to tip the scales back in their favor. Russian SVR agents soon discovered that important US officials were meeting in a US consulate in Sapporo, and Spetsnaz were soon deployed to capture the consulate and hold the officials hostage, in an attempt to gain leverage in their conflict with the Americans. In truth, however, there was no meeting in Sapporo. Vladimir Makarov's Inner Circle, needing to keep the war going in order to achieve their ends as well as looking to cripple the most heavily westernized nation in its vicinity, had leaked false information to the SVR. Meanwhile, Makarov's associate in Japan, Sergei Andreyevich, had the Yakuza make fake bomb threats on the the consulate in Sapporo. Thus, when the Spetsnaz arrived at the Consulate, they found JSDF special forces waiting for them, and the Russian were quickly captured and detained. Makarov made sure the Americans were informed of the incident. The US, hungry for intelligence, requested that the Spetsnaz troopers be released into their custody for questioning, to which Japan agreed. The Inner Circle then leaked news of this arrangement to the SVR, enraging the Russian government, which demanded that Japan release the troopers back to them, threatening invasion if Japan did not comply. Japan, however, believed these threats to be a bluff, and that the Russians would not attempt to invade them while simultaneously waging war in the US. Thus, Japan handed over the troopers to the US in spite of Russia's threats. Invasion of Honshū On August 30, 2016, the Russians began a sea invasion of the main Japanese island of Honshū. They sent a large number of BMP-3 Infantry Fighting Vehicles to the shore of the Yamagata prefecture, using more than twenty Tapir-class landing ships to ferry troops and supplies between Honshū and several small islands captured by Russia before the bombings. As the Self-Defense Force had little in the way of anti-armor weaponry, the Russians easily took control of Yamagata. With the situation rapidly degrading, Japan requested assistance from the United States. American Reinforcements On the afternoon of September 2nd, the US Navy deployed American troops into Japan. There were two main forces; the larger of the two, designated Force Alpha, was deployed into the Tokyo prefecture, while the other, designated Force Bravo, landed further north in the city of Morioka in the Iwate prefecture. Upon arrival, Force Alpha began building fortifications in northwestern Tokyo city, preparing for an inevitable Russian offensive. The Russians Push Inland As the American forces landed on the eastern Japanese coast, the Russians advanced south from Yamagata and western Miyagi, with assistance from the North Korean Navy and the Chinese Air Force. The Russians made heavy usage of mechanized infantry such as T-90 tanks and BTR-80 APCs, as well as close air support from Mi-24 Hind and Mi-28 Havoc attack helicopters, in a manner similar to the famous blitzkrieg tactics utilized by Nazi Germany during the Second World War. Russian forces quickly overwhelmed JSDF troops, whom, as before, were not adequately equipped to effectively deal with armored vehicles. Soon, the US Army attempted a pincer attack on the Russian advance; Force Alpha made a head-on assault from the south, while Force Bravo snuck in from the north. However, Force Bravo was spotted by a Russian reconnaissance UAV, losing the element of surprise. The Russians were ready for them when they began their attack, and were thus badly beaten and forced to retreat. Force Alpha continued their counterattack in spite of Force Bravo's retreat, but on September 7, they too were forced to retreat after the Russians had thinned out their troops to the point that they were no longer able to effectively hold their enemy back. The Battle for Tokyo By early morning of September 8, Russian troops had begun making their way through the Saitama prefecture, intent on overtaking Tokyo. Initial Assault Category:Anonymous ONI agent Category:Battles Category:Call of Duty: Catalyst